red_ryderfandomcom-20200214-history
Pimpin' Part 1
Pimpin' is a 2 parter in the first season of 'The Adventures of Red Ryder'. It stars the first appearance of Pimp Part 1 A series of robberies have been taking place over the past number of weeks by a man calling himself Pimp. At night, Red Ryder is able to prevent 2 men from stealing a precious emerald from the museum. In an office, while Pimp is doing paperwork, one of his henchmen informs him about the failed museum robbery, but Pimp doesn't care, since he has already got enough money to finance 'Phase 2'. The next morning, the alarm goes off and Red Ryder recieves a communication from Francis Andrews, saying that the men admitted to a plan by Pimp, saying that the robberies were all to finance something bigger, when Ryder interrogates the 2 men, they reveal that the plan is armed weapons trades, Ryder is able to locate the first crate of weapons and dispose of the weapons. Meanwhile, back in Pimp's office, while he is interrogating someone, he is told about the weapons, annoying Pimp, but the boss quickly calms down since there is plenty more weapons. Ryder keeps disposing of the weapons shipments. Eventually, Ryder is able to take out the final weapons shipment. Back at the lab, Ryder is able to find a link between all the locations of the shipments and is able to pinpoint Pimp's location, a nightclub on the east side of the city. Ryder heads to Pimp's hideout and have him apprehended. Part 2 2 weeks after Pimp's arrest, he has broken out of jail with several inmates. After a few days, Ryder recieves a signal about another weapons shipment and is able to reach the location but there is no cache, Ryder is able to track Pimp's location to a ship at the docks and heads off to find him. When Ryder arrives, he discovers that Pimp is holding the owner of the ship, a man called Steve Duke Donald, hostage. Ryder navigates his way through the ship and finds Pimp hosting a fighting tournament in the boiler deck, when he leaves, the fights are taken over by a woman called Tanya. When Ryder enters, Tanya gestures to a bounty hunter that Pimp hired called Voltz, however, due to Voltz' arrogance, Ryder is able to take him out with a single spinning heel kick and Tanya leaves, Ryder interrogates one of Pimp's men who gives away Pimp's location, before Ryder knocked him out. Ryder uses the air vents to reach one of the upper decks, when he passes a monitor showing that Voltz regained conciousness and escaped, he contacts Angelo to inform him of Voltz escape. Ryder continues to track down Pimp, and finds Tanya, he is able to lock her in a cage and hack the ship's security to reach the theatre, when he is able to reach Pimp's office, he finds Pimp and his other assistant Candice, interrogating a mob boss called Damien Merrick. Ryder is able to arrest Pimp and have him sent to Rollins Asylum, when Ryder returns to the lab, Angelo reveals that he did some reseatch on Steve Duke Donald and reveals that Steve Duke Donald is Pimp's real name, the episode ends with Ryder asking how Pimp was able to escape from prison in the first place.